1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a set value input device equipped in an image forming apparatus such as an MFP (Multi Function Peripherals) which is a multi-functional digital complex machine for example, an image forming apparatus equipped with the device, a set value input method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
In an image forming apparatus such as an MFP, when a set value is inputted on an input screen for a set value such as an operating mode displayed on an operating panel, hardware keys such as hardware 10-keys and the like have been conventionally used. In recent years, however, models having software keys which implement the hardware 10-keys in software have become popular.
However, a number of users wish to use the hardware keys because the software keys lack feeling of pressing, and the like. Thus, in some cases, hardware keys are optionally offered and externally installed for users who need them.
Such hardware keys and software keys have differences as described below when they are used:
Specifically, a set value is inputted with hardware keys, by a user operating the hardware keys when a set value input area, which is an input target item displayed on the screen, is selected.
In this case, the set value input area becomes selected by the user touching the set value input area where a color thereof is changed or blinking operation is performed. Then, the user can recognize that the set value input area is selected. However, if the set value input area is not selected when the set value input screen having the set value input areas is displayed, an extra operation to touch the set value input area to select it is needed. Thus, generally, one of the set value input areas is set to be automatically selected when the set value input screen having the set value input areas is displayed.
On the one hand, when software keys are used, a configuration is such that the software keys are popup displayed on the screen when the user touches a set value input area, and a set value is inputted by the user operating the displayed software keys. Specifically, the software keys remain hidden till the user touches the set value input area.
An image forming apparatus and the like having input portion of both such hardware keys and software keys is conventionally such configured that even if the user wishes to use the software keys, one of the set value input areas is set to be automatically selected when the set value input screen having set value input areas is displayed. In other words, when the set value input screen having the set value input areas is displayed, one of the set value input areas is always selected.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-155232 discloses a technology whereby a small icon is displayed showing which input portion can be used in an input area displayed on the panel, so that the input portion can be flexibly changed while the input portion to be used is clearly shown.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-146330 discloses a technology whereby a button to accept a 10-key operation is operated by pressing of a key-allocated character displayed next to the button, when an external keyboard is connected.
However, if one of the set value input area is always selected when the set value input screen having the set value input areas is displayed, there are the following problems.
Specifically, even if the hardware keys are mounted, the hardware keys may not be immediately used as they are. For example, in an image forming apparatus and the like, a display portion on the operating panel and the hardware keys are fixed on separate members, the display portion is slidably arranged on a top surface of the hardware keys, and the hardware keys can be hidden or opened by sliding of the display portion. Thus, the hardware keys cannot be immediately operated as they are if the hardware keys are hidden by the display portion.
Therefore, if one of the set value input areas is always selected when the set value input screen having the set value input areas is displayed, there is a problem that the user cannot determine if he/she can immediately use the hardware keys as they are, and operability is not good.
In addition, for the users who wish to use software keys, since one of the set value input areas is always selected, they are not motivated to touch the set value input area which is already selected, and find it difficult to know whether the software keys are displayed by a touching operation. Thus, there is also the problem that operability is not good.
In order to solve the latter problem, it is conceived that the software keys are displayed on the screen simultaneously when the set value input screen having the set value input areas is displayed.
However, users do not always use software keys. Hence, there is another problem that for users who wish to confirm a set value or do fine adjustment of a scaling factor by using a plus or minus button, or users who wish to perform any operation other than inputting, the software keys being displayed become a hindrance, thus leading to another problem of reduced operability.
In addition, the technologies described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-155232 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-146330 cannot provide an adequate solution to the above-described problems which occur if one of the set value input areas is always selected when the set value input screen having the set value input areas is displayed.
An object of the present invention is to provide a set value input device which can solve the problem of poor operability, which occurs if one of set value input areas is always selected when a set value input screen having the set value input areas is displayed, and an image forming apparatus provided with the device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a set value input method and a recording medium in which a set value input program is stored.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.